Twisted Bonds of War
by Escapeism
Summary: PruCan/Friendship One-Shot. Both men meet through fate, which ties them through the disasters of the world.


"It's not fair. Why did you have to get hurt?"

_Opposites attract. Two sides of the magnet have caused them to pull together, almost like two peas in a pod, inseparable beings after being strung together by the bonds of life. These bonds didn't twist together until a war broke out, citizens of other countries were being tormented by their Dictator, and the UN agreed to of course send out militaries to stop them. Men and women from Nations around the world came together to help the citizens of the tormented nation, and protect them from their own leader._

_ Two men from two totally different nations met on the first day of training. Matthew Williams from Canada, and Gilbert Beilschmidt from Germany, two very strong and determined men with the mind-set to protect anyone who was in danger, even if the people weren't exactly their neighbouring allies. It was a very small glance, a capture of gazes, and a sharp nod to imply that they acknowledged each other's existence, but it was still a short-lived meeting of the two men.  
But, on the first day that they were flying off to the nation, it was entering a battle zone, and Matthew was of course very anxious. Worried of death, and worried for his family back in Canada who awaited his return. As he sat in the uneasy atmosphere of the plane, and inhaling the scent of other men around him, he sensed a new presence beside him. As Matthew turned his head slightly, his eyes caught the gaze of a pair of very pinkish eyes. It was the same albino man that had caught his days a few months before, and here they were once again making contact._

_The German that sat beside him seemed very self-confident, perhaps he possessed an ego that was far too big to be true, but he was very charismatic, and that brought Matthew to feel less afraid. Their fates had been decided, and their bonds had intertwined. They became fairly fast friends, Matthew seeking comfort in the albino man, and constantly being complimented on how great of a listener he was. Gilbert took comfort in Matthew's smile, and they both enjoyed themselves during their quiet evenings with fellow soldiers by exchanging grins and sips of bitter beer, and playing games of cards._

_Weeks dragged on, the battle got worse. Land mines being placed more around the land, the death toll rising in the innocent citizens and more and more soldiers were being seriously injured. Matthew and Gilbert both worried for each other immensely whenever they were separated for the day. Matthew biting his nails every so often, and feeling his heart clench. Gilbert gritting his teeth and his breathing slowing slightly, to the point where controlling his breathing made his throat dry… It was simply unbearable. Some days they would be separated for longer, and when they caught each other's gaze as they returned to base, they would greet each other with a tight hug, and jumping straight into conversations of the experiences when they were away from each other. Some nights they stayed up later than others, appreciating the silence of soft snoozes from sleeping men in neighbouring beds, sometimes they just appreciated looking at each other and admiring their eyes._

_The weeks progressively turned into months, and they were coming up to their first full year away from home, and so very close to going home safe and sound. It was Gilbert's birthday, and although Matthew could not offer much, he had a good few beers with Gilbert and light conversation, before Matthew entered the news that he was going off tomorrow with some men to assist some villagers in the nearby town. That was when—_

"I'm afraid Mr. Williams has been in a fatal incident. He was caught in a shooting in the town. He's currently being treated, but he was one of the ones fatally wounded."

_Those words that Gilbert never wanted to hear, were branding in his mind, and now he feared for his best friend's life. Someone he loved. As soon as those words were spoken, other men were listen who were also wounded in the shooting in town. But, Gilbert didn't care. The names of other soldiers floated through one ear and out the other. His mind was only focused of Matthew. How badly hurt was he? Was he okay?_Was he going to die? _Oh god, no._

_As soon as his Major finished calling the names, Gilbert jumped to his feet and rushed to his Major._

"Where is Matthew? Is he okay?"

"Don't fret so much, Gilbert. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"That's not an answer… Is he alive? _Will _he be okay?"

"That's not for me to say. You'll just have to wait for more news."

_That was as much as an answer as he was going to get, and starting an argument with his Major at a time like this was very selfish and immature, especially of a man of his rank. When night came Gilbert sat wide awake in bed, looking at the empty bed where Matthew would usually would lay, his golden curls smoothing across his cheeks and reaching to his jawline, and his smooth eyelids flickering slightly as he hummed in his sleep to turn and hum. Gilbert usually shot a glance at Matthew's sleeping form before trying to sleep himself._

_Gilbert sat for a good few hours, staring at an empty bed and blinking more than usual, just quietly praying that Matthew would be there, dreaming like he usually was, making soft sounds as he slept and smiling occasionally. Gilbert kept trying to tell himself that it was just a bad dream, and he would wake up at any moment, and his pale skin was beginning to redden and bruise from how hard he was pinching himself. He just wouldn't wake up no matter what he did._

_Days went on. No word. Not a breath of Matthew's name was mentioned and his paranoia was getting worse. Gilbert was pretty sure he was getting more and more moody with each passing day. Before he knew it, Gilbert was going home._

Now here he was; sat on the plane, alone and staring out of the window quietly, cupping his chin in both hands as his elbow was propped on the small curved platform of the window. The plane was buzzing with conversation, and men excited about going home. Men talking of meeting their wives, seeing their children, or seeing their child for the first time ever. And, some men spoke of seeing siblings, parents and good friends, reminiscing of good days of drinking and the smell of cooked meat on the barbeque on a hot summer's day. All of those things they treasured, and now they were going home once again to greet the happiness they had left behind.

Gilbert had family, friends like most people did. He had a younger brother who was honourably discharged from the military after being wounded, and Gilbert couldn't wait to see him… But, his mind could not erase the thought of his best friend, Matthew, being lost to him forever. Perhaps he was dead. Perhaps he was just so badly hurt that he wouldn't be able to go home for a while…

"Is this seat taken?"

"Ach… Nein." Gilbert turned his head, only to feel his heart jump and his breath catch in his throat, "M…Matt…?" He hoarsely spoke.

Matthew stood, a little more pale that usual, but his hair was still golden, and his eyes were still that sapphire colour that they always were. His arm was in a sling and parts of his arms and legs were bandaged up… But; that sweet smile had not ever disappeared. "Hey, Gil." He said softly.

"Mein Gott!" Gilbert cried, jumping from the seat and grinning widely, "You're alive!" He exclaimed, catching the attention of other men who were sat on the plane.

"I guess I am." Matthew responded, smiling and sitting down, "Come and sit…" He said softly, patting the seat next to him.

Gilbert plopped next to Matthew and intertwined their fingers together a strong hold, "I-I… I was scared." He admitted quietly, looking embarrassed, "Damn it, Matt. Don't scare me like that ever again."

Matthew chuckled softly and closed his eyes, slowly resting his head on Gilbert's shoulder, and squeezing his hand, "I won't…"

"Hmm." Gilbert slowly wrapped an arm around the other and grinned, "Well! We're going home now!"

Matthew hummed, "Yeah… You going back to Germany…?" He asked, tilting his head up to look at the other.

"Ja… Mein bruder will be expecting me, you know." Gilbert grinned, "Hey, you have Skype? We should talk!"

"Skype…? Yeah." Matthew smiled softly, "Mm. Let's just sleep…" He closed his eyes again.

Gilbert felt his heart almost fill with air, and he felt so light headed just to have Matthew nuzzle his cheek lovingly against his shoulder… Gilbert was relieved. Gilbert was happy… He had Gilbert back in his arms again, and this time he didn't intend to let him go. "Ja… Sleep." He replied quietly, his fingers brushing through the blonde's golden, curled hair. _I love you. _


End file.
